Babysitting and Shooting Stars
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: A little one shot about Alex and Olivia babysitting Lizzie, Dickie and Eli! Please read and review!


Just something I came up with whilst babysitting my friend's son!  
Elliott and Kathy are together in this one shot, I hope you all don't mind, however there only mentioned once or twice! It's mainly Olivia and Alex!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Babysitting and Shooting stars!**

"Liv, you and Alex really don't have to do this!" Elliott said for the 15th time in the last 5 minutes.

"We want to, plus there good kids! I am sure we'll be fine." Olivia said, smiling to the 3 youngest members of the Stabler family.

"Thank you again for doing this!"Kathy said walking into the kitchen.

"You look lovely! Now go the both of you we've got this covered!" Liv said ushering them out the kitchen and to the front door.

After 5 minutes and goodbye and all numbers are on the counter Liv finally shut the door looking to Lizzie and Dickie who were mesmerized by the T.V, she set of to find out where Alex had taken the very hyper 4 year old.

"Look at the pretty stars!" She heard Alex say in a high pitched voice.

"There not as pretty as you though." Olivia said walking out into the back garden. Alex pushed herself up of the floor and let Eli play a little more, which meant him going down the slide over and over.

"Little ears remember!" Alex warned as Olivia got closer.

"He's 4 Lex; do you really think he's going to understand?" Olivia asked smiling at how cautious she was around the youngster.

"Well still! Anyway, what are the other two doing?" She asked moving to see inside the house.

"Still watching the T.V I think."  
"Why don't we ask them to come out? It's only 7:30, Eli doesn't go to bed until 8." Alex suggested smiling as Olivia wondered off inside to find the twins.

"Hey! Do you two want to come outside for a bit?" Liv asked walking into the living area. Lizzie and Dickie looked at each other before they nodded and got up.  
Olivia smiled as they walked outside, Elliot always went on about how they never did much, but to Olivia they seemed to do as asked.

"The stars are so pretty!" Lizzie said looking up with an amazed expression.

"Hey Eli, come look at the moon!" Dickie shouted getting his little brothers attention.

Eli came running over from the slide that had captured his attention not 10 minutes before, jumping into his brothers arms Alex smiled thinking of how cute the 3 of them looked.

"It's so peaceful." Lizzie said, still taken in by how pretty it looked. For anyone else it would seem like she had never been outside, but they would be wrong, Lizzie and Dickie were always out with friends doing different things but never once did they really take in how pretty the night sky looked.

"It is, sometimes if you look really hard you can make out little pictures!" Olivia said moving closer to the 3 kids.

"Maybe if you focus enough, you will see a shooting star." Alex said smiling, remembering a case a few weeks ago, where a little girl wanted to thank her for putting her mother's killer behind bars, and the last thing she said was.

'I'll be okay, one night I'll see a shooting star, and I will think of her, because shooting stars are special, and so was my mummy.'

"Shooting stars are meant to be special and rare." Dickie said after a few moments of silence.

"Maybe if you see one you can make a wish." Olivia suggested seeing Eli get comfortable in his brothers grasp.

"Here, let me take him." Alex said taking Eli before his eyes slowly closed.

After a few more minutes of silence Alex made her way inside to put the sleeping 4 year old to bed, and Lizzie and Dickie moved to go back inside to, this time heading up to their room.

"He's fast asleep and the other two are talking." Alex informed coming downstairs. Later two teenagers followed her movements.

"So shooting stars are special, so kind of like miracle stars?" Lizzie asked standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Some may say that." Olivia said standing in the doorway to the living area, motioning for them to follow.

"So Jesus could be a shooting star." Dickie said remembering in church that he was told that the son of god was a miracle.

"Yeah, he could!" Alex said, smiling at how the twins where so interested.

Soon it got to 10:30 and the teenagers began to get tired, and Olivia said she's have them in their rooms before Elliot and Kathy came home.

"Right, I think it's time you two went to bed!" Olivia said, standing up to hug them both.

"Night Liv, see you soon Alex!" Lizzie said disappearing out of sight.

"Night, see you soon." Dickie said smiling before he followed his sister.

After an hour of waiting Kathy followed by Elliot made their way through the front door, seeming very happy with their first night out together since Eli was born.

Alex and Olivia made a point of showing they were leaving.

"There all in bed, we had a good time." Olivia said to Elliot who smiling and hugged her as a way of saying thanks.

"Thank you, I'll see you both tomorrow." He said his voice quiet knowing what a light sleeper his youngest son was, Olivia nodded and smiling before joining Alex on the front steps.

Walking down to the car Olivia pulled Alex in for a long and deep kiss.

"You're my shooting star." Liv said before pulling her in for another kiss.

"I love you." Alex managed to say, before Liv quickly kissed her again.

"I love you to."

* * *

Thank you to Hime no Kowai Shumi who helps me loads!  
I really hope you guys like it! First Alex and Olivia fic!  
Please review!


End file.
